1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a doll having elements for producing soap bubbles, and more particularly to a doll which can be used by young children safely and with minimal risk of spilling the bubble-making liquid while keeping user interest high.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of bubble blowing toys and devices have been developed for children. Children have a fascination with the creation of bubbles out of liquid. Examples of bubble blowing toys directed to children are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,733,478 (bubble blowing elephant); 2,842,894 (bubble blowing toy figure); 3,228,136 (electrical bubble blowing toy); 3,388,498 (bubble making toy figure); and 4,556,392 (bubbling self-propelled toy). For the most part, these devices are one dimensional, in that the only function they serve is that of a bubble blowing apparatus. Further, many of the devices are too complicated for younger children, thereby requiring adult supervision or assistance. Due to these restrictions, it is often difficult for bubble blowing devices to hold the interest of younger users.